Rebirth of the Saiyans
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Breaking free of Pilaf's bunker with an enraged Kamehameha wave Goku arrives in time to make his most heartfelt wish to Shenlong...with surprising results! AU
1. Prologue: Shenron

Author's Note: Well this is my first pure-DBZ fic. Ever since I played Burst Limit this has been bugging me as a plot bunny. I don't like a lot of the Dragonball arcs so we'll just have 2 chapters of Dragonball before moving on to the DBZ-verse. Note that the first bit is almost directly from the canon I do not own.

o-Prologue: Family-o

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku thrust his hands forward and the collected energy blasted forth into the opposing structure…leaving a small cantaloupe size hole.

"Oops!" Goku humorously pointed at the hole. "I don't have a lot of practice! I thought the hole would be bigger."

As Puar and Oolong flew through the small hole a rage came over the boy. _That dwarf is going to use grandfather's Dragonball! _ Red clouded his vision and unknowingly his power level began to rise. He took a step back and cupped his hands, his body tensed as he channeled more energy than he ever had before.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAA!" With another thrust of his palms a blast almost equal to that of the Turtle Hermit's original pummeled through the wall and continued out into the wasteland. Puar and Oolong swerved off course to avoid it.

Pilaf's eyes widened as he saw the beam blow out of the wall and past his team, "Wha-what the HELL was that?" The blue dwarf screamed.

Out of the dust he saw a small form come running at them, "AH! Quick the Dragonballs!" He made sure they were set, "Dragon come forth! Grant me this wish!"

As the dwarf cried this out the balls glowed brightly and storm clouds gathered where the dragon appeared in a burst of electrifying energy, awing the mortals viewing it.

"Reflect upon your desires, mortals. For I shall grant any wish, but only one." Shenlong's voice rumbled throughout the castle and the surrounding wastes.

"O-okay right the w-wi-" Pilaf's stuttering was cut off as Goku's boot connected with his head sending him tumbling. "Ah! My Lord!" His minions ran after him.

"Make your wish, mortal." The dragon again rumbled this time looking down at Goku. The young alien's eyes widened as it dawned upon him that he could take the wish now. "Oh…wow…" Suddenly a member of his grandfather came to mind. "Mr. Dragon I wish I had my family back."

"Your wish is granted. Fare you well." With a burst of light the dragon turned back into the Dragonballs and dispersed.

Two separate bursts of light also occurred. To Goku's right a form of an adult male with hair and a tail similar to Goku's appeared, seemingly shocked to be where he was. To Goku's left the form of a surly teen also with a tail but this time really long hair appeared.

The teen was the first to speak, "Okay now where the FUCK am I?" Glancing around he saw the adult first, "Fa-father? You…you're DEAD!"

Bardock however was looking at the short form of Goku, "Ka-Kakorat? Is that really you my son?"

Goku glanced back and forth between the two, bewildered. "The dragon said my wish…so…you're my real family? My dad and…brother?"

Raditz's jaw fell open as Bardock pulled Kakarot into a hug. "It is you! I've been dead so long! And I never got to see you after you were sent to that planet!" He saw Raditz's dumbfounded expression and pulled him into the family hug as well. "Raditz you were somehow brought here too! Now we can be a family for real this time! And eventually…we'll avenge our people!"

That got Raditz's attention. _So my father didn't go soft in death. Good…_

Goku's friends stood back looking on the family reunion.

Kakarot looked up at his newly regained father, "Avenge our people? What happened?"

For the next few hours Bardock explained the final days of his life starting on the extermination run where he'd been given precognitive abilities, which seemingly had not transferred with him after death. Eventually he outlined a plan to train Raditz and Kakarot to become powerful enough to take on Frieza between the three of them and called Goku's friends over.

After a long discussion on the Dragonballs and other things it was decided that Bardock would take his family back to Son Gohan's rural retreat to train alone. In order to keep up with his rival Yamcha was going to seek out the Turtle Hermit and demand training with Puar. Bulma was to head back to Capsule Corp and promised to get back into touch with Bardock soon to pick his brain on Saiyan technology.

"Now my sons…we shall began our hard journey…to JUSTICE!" With that he levitated off the ground along with Raditz and were about to blast off when they noticed Kakarot was not following. "What are you doing runt?" Raditz questioned.

"You can FLY?" Kakarot's dumbfounded expression cause both his relatives to faceplant right into the ground.


	2. 1: Budokai

Author's Note: Massive time-skip here to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament (Tenka'ichi Budokai). I'll have a couple paragraphs of re-cap over the altered timeline. Note that some characters will be much stronger than they were at this point in canon due to trying harder to keep up with Goku. Like Piccolo, just think of everyone as 1-2 sagas ahead of time power level wise. I also explain my reasoning for the Saiyan boys not being in the 10,000's (Bardock's level) already, also note that due to living with Raditz and Bardock Goku is going by Kakarot, if you guys find it too confusing I GUESS I can fix that…also as I get more into the depth of the story the chapters will get longer. Once I hit sagas that are grossly different from canon I'll have 5,000 word chapters.

o-Chapter 1: Budokai-o

No matter how much Saiyan training Bardock pummeled into Kakarot's head he kept his inherently good and righteous personality, a personality that Bardock had already been developing himself. The pure good and sense of justice had rubbed off on the rest of his family. Raditz was still an arrogant prick of course, but he was a jerkass with a heart of gold as Krillen, one of Master Roshi's students that Kakarot had befriended after defeating him in the 21st WMAT before going on the next year to defeat Tien by a small margin in the 22nd.

While initially having the upper hand power level wise by the time they battled the demonic King Piccolo Kakarot had Raditz beaten by a good five hundred points. They managed to defeat King Piccolo without anyone dying. Bardock, while still stronger than both his sons by a few thousand points, had a non-intervention policy unless one of them was going to die. So far he hadn't needed to intervene, Kakarot and Raditz had plowed through the Red Ribbon Army like bulls, taken out Piccolo's sons in a glorious tag team battle, and destroyed the demon himself. Sadly the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, was killed and Kakarot was set to the task of finding a way to restore him because as Bardock said, "Shenron is too good of a trump card to let go to waste!"

After discovering Kami's Lookout Kakarot trained for six months under the powerful Namek before returning to Bardock with new Ki-sensing and suppression techniques which would give them a powerful element of surprise in battle.

And now Kakarot stood facing off against the alien he'd promised Kami he'd defeat. _And I never break a promise! _He thought to himself thinking of his accidental promise to Chi Chi, his father had explained what it was to have a mate to him a few years prior but that had been after he'd accidentally made that promise. _Oh well, she's really strong and nice. And cute! Oh right the fight! _Piccolo had launched himself forward at Kakarot while the young Saiyan was musing.

Barely dodging the punch Kakarot found the air pressure of the blow tossing him sideways, quickly righting himself he fired off a couple curving ki blasts.

The malevolent Namek blew two out of the air with his ki-eye-blasts and performed a backflip to allow the third to slam into the arena. "MY TURN!" The green alien screamed, "MASENKO…HA!" A beam of Ki lanced out at Kakarot who charged his own blast, "KAMEHAME-HA!" His own wave of energy burst forth combatting the Namek's.

Sweat appeared on both fighters' brows as they held their attacks. "KIAI!" They both shrieked as the poured more power into their beams.

Bardock, as he stood in the crowd, rolled his eyes at the display. "Useless posturing! I've taught the boy better!" Master Roshi chuckled at the Saiyan's antics, "Oh boys will be boys AHAHAHAHA!"

Krillen sighed at his master's own antics and watched with apprehension at the battle. Piccolo had almost killed him after the 22nd WMAT and he felt very nervous with his reincarnation so close at hand.

As if telepathically coming to a consensus both fighters broke off their chi attacks and flickered out of sight. With an explosion of force they began trading blows twenty feet up in the air. Bardock was barely able to keep up with the speed of his son and the Namek. Right punch-blocked, knee to the stomach-blocked, ax-kick-dodged; the fighters traded blow after blow blocking and dodging most. Out of three hundred some odd blows both fighters had only taken around twelve hits each.

With a fearsome clash of fists both fighters were sent a dozen yards backwards through the air before righting themselves.

"This is ridiculous! King Piccolo wasn't this strong!" Tien gasped in amazement.

"Yes…this reincarnation is tied with Kakarot's power-level…two-thousand." Raditz mentioned while consulting the scouter Bardock and Bulma had managed to reinvent. Raditz had only glanced up at the battle after the thunderous noise of the fists clashing; he was a bit busy with his arms around two beautiful women. Sure he'd lost to his brother in the semi-finals but the ladies still liked him better. He figured it was the hair.

Truthfully even with Bardock's training both Saiyan boys had hit a seeming plateau in their power levels recently; without strong opponents capable of seriously injuring them Saiyans grew only at normal human rates and Bardock was leery of beating his own sons half to death until he completed the rejuvenation chamber with Bulma. Sensu beans were a limited resource that must be saved.

Kakarot and Piccolo flew at each other with bursts of chi behind them. They clashed again in the air until the Saiyan managed to get a double-fisted slam down on the Namek's head. Piccolo plummeted to the arena creating a large crater.

Out of the dust cloud a blast of chi fired up at the descending Kakarot. "Whoa!" he called as he dodged around the blast and tossed one of his own into the dispersing cloud. He held one palm out facing once again into the cloud, "Spirit Cannon!" an orb of blue energy whirled as it charged then rocketed off.

Before the attack even hit the ground Kakarot was back flipping in the air; a shocked Piccolo was sent shooting up into the air from the force of the boot connecting with his chin. "H-how did you know I was there?" The Namek raged.

The Saiyan smirked and didn't give him time to recover as two orbs of energy collected in his hands, "Double Sunday!" Piccolo flew towards the ground attempting to evade the blasts.

The thrill of the battle flowing through his veins Kakarot put on a burst of speed and ended up beneath Piccolo kicking him back up into the air, another burst put him above the Namek before he could recover, "DRAGON FIST!" With a flare of chi he slammed Piccolo into the ground outside the arena.

"V-victory to Kakarot!"

The Saiyan victor flew over to his father and grabbed a Sensu Bean. "What are you doing son?" Bardock questioned with narrowed eyebrows.

"This Piccolo isn't evil, just kinda mean." He explained as he floated off to the wounded Namek. "Here!" Kakarot offered the green alien the bean. With a harrumph Piccolo popped the bean into his mouth then as his wounds healed tossed the Saiyan a look of confusion and took off flying.

"Why would you do that Kakarot?" Raditz demanded as he flew over leaving his girls behind.

"Because maybe he won't turn out like his father." His brother explained.


End file.
